This research is predicated on the basic measurement axiom that the best predictor of future behavior is past behavior. It directly investigates the corollary that persons who have behaved similarly in the past should continue to do so in the future. Past behavior is measured with a scored autobiographical data form, and Ss are cast into subsets having essentially internally comparable patterns. In essence, biodata responses are factored, Ss profiled on these factors, and the profiles hierarchically grouped in terms of the distances between them. Given this similarity of past subgroup behaviors, the subsets are then introduced into various experimental and field study contexts to check the continuity of such behavior. Results to date are strongly affirmative, and this renewal proposes to extend the experimental and field studies across the behavioral sciences and to follow Ss out into the world of work. Primary objectives are: (1) to encourage integration within psychology and across the behavioral sciences; (2) to dramatize that psychology should perhaps have many laws for many kinds of Ss; and (3) to develop a catalog of subgroup behaviors such that it will be highly meaningful to say of an individual that he belongs to subgroup X; and (4) to provide a first step in the direction of establishing a behaviorally based classification of persons. Bibliographic references: Owens, W.A. Chapter 15, Background Data. In M.D. Dunnette (Ed.), Handbook of Industrial Psychology. New York: Rand-McNally, for release 9/15/75.